


Perfect for You

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 11, Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Worst Hanukkah Ever, college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Cyrus can't get home for Hanukkah, so TJ decides to have Hanukkah together. He tries his best, but is it enough?





	Perfect for You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Cyrus walked into his apartment and groaned. TJ, his roommate, looked over at him from where he was sitting on the couch. Cyrus continued groaning as he took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. TJ watched him the whole time.

               

“You alright, Cy?” TJ asked putting away the book he was reading. Cyrus, who was looking up at the ceiling in despair, didn’t respond. TJ punched Cyrus’s arm lightly. “Cy?”

               

“I can’t go home for Hanukkah,” Cyrus explained. TJ’s heart sank. He knew how much Hanukkah meant to Cyrus. “I have finals all week, and there’s supposed to be this huge snowstorm. I have to stay here until like the end of December.”

               

“I’m so sorry,” TJ said putting a hand on Cyrus’s knee. “I’ll be here, though. I have finals, and I have to work at the library during break anyway. Somebody has to organize the books while everyone’s gone.”

               

“Well, as long as I have you,” Cyrus said smiling for the first time since he walked through the door. Cyrus stood up abruptly, ruffled TJ’s hair, and walked to his room.

               

TJ knew how important Hanukkah was to Cyrus. He knew Cyrus was completely devastated even if he pretended to be fine. He also knew another thing: he had to make Hanukkah great for Cyrus. He pulled out his phone and started researching Hanukkah traditions.

…

               

The next few days were incredibly hectic for TJ. He had to buy all the ingredients and things. He also had to hide everything from Cyrus. All eight of his presents were hidden under TJ’s bed. TJ decided to wait until the first day of Hanukkah to start cooking everything. Cyrus had two finals, so he wouldn’t be home until later.

               

TJ thought it was the perfect idea, but maybe it wasn’t. He pretty much had no idea what he was doing. At first, nothing was that bad. He made the brisket, and it actually turned out pretty well.

               

The problem began with the sufganiyot. The whole baking and frying part was simple, but the whole jelly thing was a problem and a half. It was a whole lot messier than TJ had imagined. He got jelly all over the place. But, they were filled and done. He would clean up the mess later.

               

Then, came the latkes. TJ thought he had it all under control. However, he was completely wrong. Within minutes, they were burned, and the smoke alarm was going off. TJ ran over to it and tried to fan it with a towel. He ran back over to the stove and shut it off. In the process, he knocked the sufganiyot off the table. They all fell to the floor.

               

TJ heard the door open, and he ran over to stop Cyrus from seeing the mess he created. In the process, he slipped on the sufganiyot and fell flat on his ass. Cyrus ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

               

“What happened here?” Cyrus asked looking around. TJ sat up looking very embarrassed and disappointed.

               

“I just wanted you to have a good Hanukkah, and I ruined everything,” TJ explained bitterly. Cyrus was smiling at him. “Why are you smiling? I ruined everything.”

               

“You tried so hard, and that means the world to me,” Cyrus said hugging TJ. TJ hugged him back. “Don’t feel bad that it didn’t work out perfectly. Besides, we still have seven more nights to make it work.”

               

“I still feel awful,” TJ said, but Cyrus looked at him with a soft smile. “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

               

“Everything is more than okay,” Cyrus reassured him. He leaned in and kissed TJ. “I love you so much.”

               

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that,” TJ whispered causing Cyrus to blush. TJ stood up and pulled Cyrus up with him. “Wanna help me clean this up?”

               

“Eventually, but I think I have something a little more fun in mind,” Cyrus said pulling TJ over to the couch. Just like that, the worst Hanukkah ever turned into the best Hanukkah ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
